Ritzeee 25th
by Minxheart
Summary: ONESHOT- Of the day 24/25 of november 2011 Mitzeee leaves Warren and she stays at Riley's where they talk and Mitzeee reveals something to Riley.


**Hey I'm Minxheart this is the first Hollyoaks fic I have done so please review and be nice! The first bit is taken from 24/25 of November 2011 and not my own work (Underlined)**

"Look Warren is Bang out of order doing that" Riley said angriliy taking a sip of his drink.   
"Oh don't worry he's done worse" Mitzeee reasured him looking up at the ceiling a distant look in her eyes. 

_"Mitzeee I got you take away" Warren said cheerfully  
"Take away but it's a tuesday I cook on tuesday" she argued coming out the bedroom.  
"Yh but I wanted to live to see tomorow" he smiled and walked toward her playfully toying with her hair "Hey" she protested. Mitzeee smiled and felt her phone vibrate she dug it out and read the name. "It's Riley" she said a loud and went to answer it but Warren snatched it out her hand. "Hey Warren give it back" she argued  
"Look baby we are having some couples time I'm sure your cousin will be fine" he smiled switching it off.  
"Warren it could have been important" she argued  
"Important, hardly it's your phone" he scoffed with indignation.  
"WARREN" she shouted and tried to grab her phone back but he held it back. "Magic word" he prompted  
"Now" she whispered leaning forward and he smiled and kissed her. _

_"I have some more wine here" she smiled pouring the wine into his glass. He had consumed much more wine than her almost twice the amount and it was weird. "Come here" he muttered edging toward her  
"No way Warren not tonight" she protested  
"I said come here" he repeated instruction in a drunken slur. He pulled her toward him to forecfully kiss her "No Warren" she protested pushing him gently away from her but he was stronger and continued to force himself on her "Warren" she protested and he suddenly became angry as fire ignited in his eyes he picked up the wine bottle and threw it against the wall where is smashed into peices. __He picked her up by the waist and thew her across the room and he walked over calmly as she dazedly tried to make sence of everything. He hit her again in the stomach and removed her top as he did so she was quick to respond to as she tried to duck out of the way of his next movment. It didn't work though as she lost more and more items of clothing leaving her in the living room wearing nothing. It didn't stop there he started to forecfully kiss her holding her neck steady with his firm arms and he continued to kiss her entire body. She tried pushing up again as the home phone rang but Warren ignored it and instead continued with what he was doing and grabbed a portion of the wine bottle and he ran it across her arm and she had to fight back a scream. _

_"_Mitz" Riley said her name from afar  
"Oh what sorry I wasn't" she trailed off  
"I asked you a question?" he prompted  
"Sorry" she muttered.  
"I asked what has he done?" he asked again  
"You wouldn't want to know" she replied darkly holding her wrists making sure they were covered.  
"Mitz" he said even more intriguid now and she pulled up her sleeve and showed him the scar left by the wine bottle and Riley recoiled quickly "What happened there?" he asked tentativley taking her arm and running his finger across the scar.  
"Warren with a bottle after I tried to struggle" she stuttered uncharacteristically weak  
"Struggle with what?" he asked and she couldn't say the word but he guessed "Mitz I'm so sorry when did he?" he tried to question but she shook her head.  
"There's no use it was about 4 weeks ago the night Heide died" she whispered and Riley froze completly he remembered his cousins behaviour that night but had put it down to grief and he put his arm round her and leaned in and kissed her on the lips which turned to a passionate making out.

**So hey honestly what do people think? I love Ritzeee and I know people who disaprove but I personally love them I'm also more importantly a MITZEEE fan! Again honest opinion people it would be great! **


End file.
